deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Karensarahrocks
Done I did it. I need to figure out how to make the box green. - Ash Crimson 19:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Uh, I guess a can make a hot pink one. You'd have to add your avatar pic yourself. I don't know where to find it. Also, if you wanted it pink.. why didn't you say so before? >,> - Ash Crimson 19:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, I made the pink box. I can't add the image since I don't know where to find it. - Ash Crimson 19:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's the one you want, right? Anyway, I gotta go for now. Cya later. - Ash Crimson 19:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I considered doing that. Orange goes better with that image though. - Ash Crimson 22:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I have to look at it later. I'm not looking for admins right now. Sorry. - Ash Crimson 12:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Aw, thanks. =D Which one do you want me to comment on? V_V' I forgot. - Ash Crimson 21:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I commented. It wasn't a good comment though.. I couldn't think of any songs for those two. Oh, and we should wait a couple of days. - Ash Crimson 21:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry. >,< I'll comment on the other one later. Promise =] - Ash Crimson 21:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Your blog. How come you never tell me when you update your blog anymore? MagcargoMan 06:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You say no one comments on your blogs, I do, but I don't know when, because you don't tell me anymore. Could you please inform me of updates. MagcargoMan 00:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Rude and uncalled for I know Ash has put more effort as a contributor to this wiki, but your comment was much nonconstructive and unneeded. Wikiar 22:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and as a courtesy, put these ~~~~ after every message you leave. Maybe one day you too can be as serious as Ash. P.S. The next time you leave a comment like that, you will not come back until Dead Rising 2 has been officially released. I know you've already been banned for being aggressive towards other users. Wikiar 22:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Mag and your blogs Mag is asking you to notify him when you update your blogs. Could you respond to his messages about that? Also, nice archive box. Frank-West 00:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I really would respond to your blogs, but maybe later? I'm not feeling 100%. The Yoshiman 97 17:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh god! that picture is awesome! XD I have to check out your blog later though. I'm not at a computer. - Ash ::I do check them... so I'm not lying... And I'm not at a computer.. it's crazy hard to view anything on this site right now.. It's even harder to type. - Ash Crimson 20:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I got to a computer and read the updates. =] And about Wikiar's talk page, maybe you could change the heading. I think he'd probably take it too seriously and block you. - Ash Crimson 20:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Alice's Survey I'd choose to kill Wikiar LOLJK I'd kill Anno for the bounty money..don't like traitors and sore losers! And I'd fight KSR on the motorscooter as I'd swipe her in a few hits with the Small Chainsaw. Annnnd I'd team up with Frank, Ash and Yoshi! --Mistertrouble189 02:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) *LOL you're like Isabela on the motorcycle in DR1. That boss annoyed me so much so that's why I had to kill you =P --Mistertrouble189 03:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) How come I wasn't on your survey list? MagcargoMan 06:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Prisoners Why on earth would you want a date to be like that? -_- - Ash Crimson 17:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm.. can you edit your message to Mag so that it doesn't say you're going to stab him? I know your kidding (at least I hope so), but some people may get mad. - Ash Crimson 17:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. =j Oh, and I gotta go for now so cya later - Ash Crimson 17:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: :I I'm sorry. If you read that comment carefully, I never said it in a mean way. Sorry if I offended you. Also, you don't have to be online to recieve messages. MagcargoMan 22:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, could you ask me about the survey you've been asking other users? MagcargoMan 05:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 500 Edits! I did it! 500 Edits! My first milestone! Plus I made a new article: Exsanguinator! MagcargoMan 06:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 500 edits is pretty good, don't you think? MagcargoMan 06:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Kelly Carpenter and A Woman in Despair Hi, not sure if you've seen but I left you a message on the talk page of the Kelly article regarding the edit conflicts. --Ciwey 08:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * My edits were perfectly reasonable, and you have provided no reason that yours are equally so aside from that you are the "survivor expert," which means nothing when it comes to Wiki standards. Calling me "SOME ASSHOLE" is a personal attack and harassment which is a reportable offense, and could you please have the courtesy to sign messages on my talk page? Thanks. --Ciwey 08:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) **Please provide support that your trivia is reasonable - as well as undoing edits that fixed grammatical errors and coherency. --Ciwey 08:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ***Because credibility is what it takes to make a good Wiki. Not just on a Wiki, but in the real world too. You need to back up what you're saying by credible proof if you want others to take you seriously. Having a single Youtube user with the same opinion as you means nothing when it comes to objectivity, which is what a Wiki should be about - in fact, it goes again the very definition of an encyclopedia. A Wiki reports facts; opinions don't belong on articles no matter how widespread they are. Plus, you still haven't addressed my concerns about the grammatical issues. --Ciwey 08:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ****That was way beyond the line of harassment. Not to mention, your so-called "proof" in no way supported your claims that the trivia belonged on the article. --Ciwey 08:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) uh I saw the message you left for Ciwey, and I advise you not to talk to him/anyone like that again. Even if you're kidding I think you could've chosen better words. If you can't get along with him ignore his edits.. or start a talk page discussion and explain why you're reverting his edits. I don't want any more fights here, so please be nice. - Ash Crimson 13:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Do not start fights with other users, do not start flame wars with other users, otherwise you will be banned. I don't care if they're new users, or old, do not start fights with users, otherwise you will be banned. The Yoshiman 97 17:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Alright.. could live without that period bit, but still, you'll live. Just don't insult or fight with other users; it isn't that hard. The Yoshiman 97 18:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Blocked :Uh, for the record, she never insulted me. I just got frustrated with how she was doing things. Sorry about that. Dengarde 19:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. And it's pretty obvious she keeps on insulting other users. The Yoshiman 97 19:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Remember quotes-Im seeing quotes and im using my Talk page to remember them. Pamela Saved- I was scared at first, but now I'm glad. I got to meet a nice guy like you. Remember quotes-Im seeing quotes and im using my Talk page to remember them. Pamela Saved- I was scared at first, but now I'm glad. I got to meet a nice guy like you. Ross Saved- You saved my life, I can;t thank you enough for that.